


Just Say Yes

by visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Miguel Alvarez/Alonzo Torquemada merely mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, and I clearly coped by having Miguel grope everyone while high, old fic I barely remember writing, the series finale upset me greatly, who needs characterization when you have sex and drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Ryan O'Reily is so very tired of life that he falls asleep in the Hospital Ward on work detail. Alvarez is very high and finds him. (A total logic-need-not-apply PWP. Post-Season 6. Drugs, sad lonely men touching for the first time.)
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Series: Shameless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968001
Kudos: 3





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving Note: I am actually archiving this in 2020, but backdating it to its approximate very old date of around 2004. Incredibly old fic, originally posted on mailing lists.
> 
> Warning: It's Oz, so always expect possible terrible language, terrible slurs, terrible attitudes and views about many things. Also, copious amounts of drug use.
> 
> Note: A PWP in the truest sense -- not meant to be taken seriously, just smut for smut's sake. Logic and believability of the hook-up need not apply. Don't expect any of O'Reily's internalized homophobia or slow progress.

Alvarez slid into the private room quietly, careful not to disturb its sleeping occupant. Not yet anyway. Lying on top of the hospital bed in a loose long limbed sprawl, Ryan O'Reily looked almost innocent, like a choirboy. The devil's chosen disguise. With Ryan sleeping his shift away, Miguel had been left to sponge bathe a particularly angry biker. Not fucking fair. 

Miguel crept up beside the bed, holding the soaking wet sponge high above O'Reily's peaceful face. Slight squeeze and there it went, a small drop slow and heavy, speeding up in it's descent. 

_Drip._

Slight shiver over that long frame as it made contact. 

_Drip._

_Twitch._

_Drip.Drip.Drip._

_Twitch. Twitch. Slap._ Ryan's eyes popped open after he'd smacked himself in the face, chasing after the phantom drops interrupting his sleep. 

"What the fuck?!?" Ryan sprang up to a sitting position, quickly awake, alert, and _really_ pissed off. 

Miguel just smirked, still squeezing the sponge, marveling at the texture. He held it at a different angle, away from the angered O'Reily, to let the soapy water run over his hand, warm wet tickles trailing down his arm. Miguel's attention drifted away from the irate Irishman to focus on pure sensation. 

He was brought back suddenly by pale fingers snapping sharply in front of his face. "You're fucking high." 

No shit. Like he'd be messing with the Irishman if he was in his right mind. Words drifted slowly out of Miguel's mouth. "Had to give a sponge bath...because you're fucking slacking again...needed a distraction." That's all his life was now, a distraction. Moving from task to task...tab to tab, to keep his mind off of reality. "Don't worry, I learned to share back in kindergarten." He held the little green pill in his dry hand out to Ryan. Offering escape. 

"Funny, I would've thought you flunked out of kindergarten." 

Miguel just snorted, not taking offense. He knew Ryan was just trying to delay, deflect the possibility before him. He watched the wheels turn in Ryan's head, wary and trying to figure Miguel out. But Alvarez had noticed something as he'd been watching life in Oz swirl around him lately. Ryan was tired too. Miguel had seen it in Ryan's step, caught it in his eyes, felt its echo in his own bones. Ryan needed a distraction too, needed to stop fucking thinking for once. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

O'Reily hesitated for a second, just staring at him with those predator's eyes, but even now they were hollow, weary. So Ryan gave in, decisively snatching the D-tab out of Miguel's hand and popping it into his mouth. 

Green eyes closed as Ryan wished it all away, gave himself over. Miguel was full on smiling now. He was tired of 'partying' with Torquemada. That guy didn't understand, didn't feel the despair Miguel did, didn't _need_ the escape the drugs provided. It was just an amusement to Torquemada. Not Ryan. He needed it as much as Miguel. 

Those eyes opened again after a few moments to lock on his, cloudier this time. Ryan shifted on the hospital bed, legs dropping over the side, leaning back propped up on his arms, watching Miguel lazily. Like a panther in the midday sun. Waiting for the drug to fully kick in. 

Miguel knew from experience that it wouldn't take long, Destiny hit hard and fast. But that didn't even matter really, Miguel knew that Ryan just needed the excuse. Just needed to choose a course and give in. 

Alvarez took the few steps forward to stand between Ryan's legs, holding the still sopping sponge over Ryan's chest. 

Squish. 

Drip drip drip onto the thin hospital scrubs, soaking through. 

Ryan shivered again, this time a full body ripple, pupils dilated, a low breathy groan escaping him. He sat up fully to remove his damp shirt. Tossing it away without a thought before leaning back, only the compulsive lick of his upper lip betraying his nerves, drawing Miguel's attention to his mouth. Miguel followed, shirt flung in the same general direction as Ryan's.

"Let go, just feel." Miguel instructed, voice smooth and low as he wrung out the sponge in one last long cascade of clean water splattering over Ryan's chest. Rivulets running down pale skin, diverging into tiny rivers flowing over the few scars marking him. 

*

Ryan had been lost lately, going through the motions. With Cyril dead, so was his heart, his drive. He needed something to escape the numb routine, to feel _anything_. And there it was, offered to him on a silver platter by brown eyes full of a sadness that called to him.

The drug was coming over him already, a blissful fiery buzz surging through his veins straight to his cock. Speeding up his heart, flipping and fluttering his stomach with lightning. Jesus. He needed to start selling this shit, Torquemada must be making a fortune. 

His skin was sensitized, something as simple as water rolling over it magnified into a beautiful slither of contact that brought his nerves to life. Warm wetness cooling in the air, the slow chill contrasting with the heat of his body caused him to shiver. Goosebumps prickling pleasantly over his skin.

Miguel leaning over him, stupid fucking sponge tossed away as brown eyes stared into his. "What do you want, baby?" That rough voice sliding over him like a lover's touch. That's what he wanted. 

"Kiss me." Warm lips were on his before he even finished the demand. Ryan reached up, hands on the back of Miguel's neck, warm skin under his palms, short hair tickling his fingertips as Ryan nipped and licked at Miguel's lips. Hazy bliss in their minds making them slow and playful. Not how it was supposed to be with a guy...that thought chased away by the sudden wet heat of tongues. Tangling and stroking...tasting each other. Miguel humming into his mouth as the Latino's hands moved over his damp chest, finding his nipples. Slow firm rubbing bringing them to hard little peaks. Every touch sending endless multiplying tingles of pleasure to slide down his spine, joining the steady pulse in his groin. 

They pulled back to catch their breaths, and he rested his forehead on Miguel's muscled shoulder. But those skilled hands didn't stop moving, leaving trails of heat that were slow to fade in their wake. Light scratch down his stomach, fire leading down...down...to his waistband. Gentle tug at the light fabric, fingers just teasing the needy flesh below, making him buck up reflexively, seeking touch where he needed it most. 

It was like every nerve was wired directly to his dick. And the two of them were wired together. Sensations seeming to overlap and entwine. Hot breath and whispers lapping over him, every touch lingering. Spreading over both of them, breath to breath, flesh to flesh. Connected. Getting everything back that was given. 

Couldn't let Miguel have all the fun. Needed more of that smooth firm flesh, the slow drag of contact under his palms, stopping to stroke the well defined stomach. He was fascinated by the tremble caused by his touch. Ryan wondered what that caramel skin would taste like. Thought became action as he licked a path over the muscled chest, tongue moving over a hardened nipple. This elicited a soft groan and encouraged the slide of Miguel's hand down his pants, finally wrapping around Ryan's aching cock. 

Ryan's choked off moan was muffled against Miguel's skin as the first slow strokes started up. He dug his fingers into Miguel's hips, pulling him forward. Miguel climbed on top of the hospital bed as Ryan laid back. The bed creaking and shifting as Miguel came to rest on top of him. 

They were kissing again, deep and slow thrusting of tongues. Miguel's hand in Ryan's hair now, holding on, the gentle tug sending pleasant shivers through him. Other hand still stroking him, now in a steady rhythm, Miguel's own hardness rubbing against his hip. Ryan's hips straining up, into Miguel's hand followed by a little twist up and against Miguel's cock, as they met each others thrusts. Ryan's mind was a cloud of hot heavy kisses and friction, broken up with gasps for air. Thought he heard a slow murmur of Spanish thrown in here and there, slithering over his ear, into his fevered brain, combining with the metallic creaking of the hospital bed and the rough slide of cloth and skin to form a kind of music that sang through his veins. 

Ryan couldn't stop his hands from touching sweat slick flesh all over, petting and stroking Miguel's lower back. To his drug enhanced senses, he swore he could feel the words tattooed under his fingertips. Hadn't felt this good in ages, the drugs he had given up were like aspirin compared to this shit. Couldn't quite figure out how much of it was due to the Destiny and how much was Miguel. Was the aching pleasure caused by the fog in his brain, flowing across his skin, or the warm body melding with his?

Miguel's calloused hand was moving at a quick, rough pace now. Matching the persistent rhythm of the hardness thrusting into the hollow of his hip, another welcome point of contact. Ryan was distantly aware that he should be worried. Should be freaking the fuck out that heaven could feel like this...lack of softness, burn of stubble on his cheek. But the panic didn't come, there was nothing but the bliss in his brain brought by Miguel's little green pill, Miguel's touch.

Every feeling joining together like an electrical current passing from mouth to mouth, sparking with each touch, magnified by the soft moans and the slide of bodies...skin to skin, hand to cock. Building in them till there was nothing but this, washing over them as Ryan came with a moan that sounded kind of like 'Fuck' and also seemed to contain the name of the man thrusting against him. Caught by Miguel's mouth on his, harsh groan and buck of Miguel's own climax mingling with his. The moment was drawn out, slow and sweet like honey, seeming to echo and last forever. Nothing but a brilliant heat consuming them both.

***

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For Bahaqueen
> 
> And because everything I wrote back then was inspired by music/lyrics, these are them:
> 
> "if you ask me  
> i'll say  
> yes please  
> to you today  
> so don't ask me  
> cuz i'm weak that way  
> just don't ask me  
> o.k." -ani difranco


End file.
